1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-lumen medical device, and more particularly, the invention relates to an extruded multi-lumen medical device, such as an endoscope or a catheter, with a steerable tip.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes are extensively used in the medical field to perform surgical, therapeutic, diagnostic, or other medical procedures under direct visualization. Conventional endoscopes generally contain several endoscope components such as fiberoptic light guides, a fiberoptic image guide, and a working channel. These components are positioned in the lumen of a sheathing tube of the endoscope. Examples of know endoscope designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,706,656; 4,911,148; and 5,704,899.
Steerable endoscopes include an elongated shaft and a flexible distal tip. The flexible tip is deflectable by moving pull wires with controls located on an endoscope handle at the proximal end of the device. When the endoscope is provided with one pull wire, the tip is deflectable in one direction and when two pull wires are provided, the tip is deflectable in two directions. In use, the one way and two way deflectable endoscopes are manipulated to reach a desired location by both deflecting the tip and rotating the entire device from the proximal end. However, rotation of the entire endoscope by the user to steer the tip is undesirable because it is difficult for the user, requires high torqueability of the endoscope shaft, and causes high stress on the endoscope shaft.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a medical device with four way tip deflection for improved maneuverability and precision.
It would also be desirable to provide a medical device with a centrally located working lumen for a balanced device which bends uniformly in different directions.
It would also be desirable to provide a medical device which is inexpensively formed by extruding a multi-lumen flexible shaft.
The present invention relates to a medical device formed from a multi-lumen extrusion with a central lumen and a plurality of surrounding lumens.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an endoscope with four way tip deflection includes an extruded multi-lumen shaft with a central lumen and a plurality of surrounding lumens, and an extruded multi-lumen tip with a central lumen and a plurality of surrounding lumens. The tip is connected to a distal end of the shaft and the tip is more flexible than the shaft. Four pull wires extend through the plurality of surrounding lumens of the shaft and the tip. An endoscope handle is connectable to a proximal end of the shaft and the pull wires. The handle has controls for four way tip deflection.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, a multi-lumen steerable medical device includes an extruded multi-lumen shaft with a central lumen and a plurality of surrounding lumens arranged around the central lumen in a symmetrical pattern, and an extruded multi-lumen tip connected to a distal end of the shaft. The tip has a central lumen and a plurality of surrounding lumens arranged around the central lumen in a symmetrical pattern. The tip is more flexible than the shaft. A plurality of pull wires extend through the surrounding lumens of the shaft and the tip.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, an endoscope includes a multi-lumen extrusion having a central operating channel and a plurality of auxiliary channels surrounding the central operating channel in a symmetrical pattern. A plurality of light guides extend through some of the plurality of auxiliary channels and a plurality of pull wires extend through others of the plurality of auxiliary channels.
The present invention provides advantages of a four way deflectable multilumen medical device.